


future perfect

by speakeasyA



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakeasyA/pseuds/speakeasyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should do it."</p><p>Or: Sid and Geno, and planning for life after hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	future perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neros_violin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neros_violin/gifts).



> For neros_violin's prompt: _Their last year together on the ice before they retire._ I really hope you enjoy this even though I didn't follow your lovely prompt exactly. 
> 
> Russia currently doesn't allow adoption by people who live outside Russia and it definitely doesn't allow adoption by same-sex couples. This takes place in a perfect world where things are different in eight years.
> 
> Thanks to Di for the beta.

This is not Sid's first time in Russia. It's not even his second or third time in Russia. It's taken them years, but he and Geno have settled into a summer routine together. It's certainly different to the summers Sid used to spend with his trainer, mentoring the younger guys. Matt, Nate, Connor.

These days, the first place he and Geno go after a playoff elimination is Magnitogorsk to visit Geno's parents. Then it's training in Moscow with Kadar. Then it's Cole Harbour to see Sid's parents. It ends with the two of them flying back to Pittsburgh a few weeks before the start of training camp. That's when they know the summer is well and truly over and they can go back to their _home_ routine.

"You guys are so married," Taylor always says when she visits them.

Geno always smiles, always ducks his head. But the reality is that it's not official yet. They have plans to change that in the future, but for now they live together and play hockey together. It's enough.

They're in Magnitogorsk now, still on the first leg of their summer. Sid's used to the stark greyness of the city after so many visits. He's used to all the orphanage visits Geno makes here. The first time Sid joined him, it attracted so much media attention Sid hated himself for taking the spotlight away from the kids. He didn't go to any visits the next year, but the year after that Geno told him that they would do surprise visits only, "no chance for media to find out big hockey star Sidney Crosby coming too".

Sid likes going, likes playing with the babies and talking to the older kids in his imperfect Russian. He likes Geno's sadness afterwards less. Geno has a big heart and it always brings him down to see so many children he can't help except by donating money that only goes so far.

Today's visit is going well. Sid is sitting on the floor with legos and five year olds all around him and Geno is over by the cribs. He has a blonde-haired baby girl in his arms, or so Sid guesses from the pink onesie she's wearing. The lady who manages this orphanage is telling him about the baby. Sid can understand Russian a lot better than he can speak it. The kids are kind of loud, but from what he can hear, the manager is saying that the baby was brought over from the hospital five months ago. Her mother didn't make it through labor.

"What's her name?" Geno frowns, holding her closer.

Sid doesn't hear the reply because one of the kids taps his arm and asks him to race toy cars.

He finds Geno again when the older kids have gone to lunch. He's talking to some of the people who volunteer at the orphanage. He still has the baby in his arms. He introduces Sid to the volunteers and then turns so the baby can see Sid's face. "And this is Valeriya."

"Hi there," Sid says softly.

She babbles at him a little and Geno laughs. "Can you say Sid?" he asks her in Russian. It's quiet and fond and Sid's breath catches in his throat.

She's only a few months old so she definitely can't say Sid, but she waves out a hand towards him.

"You want to hold her?" Geno offers. He carefully hands her to Sid and gets called away to talk to more people. Sid has to walk Valeriya around because she doesn't like it when he tries to sit down. It means he doesn't get as much time to talk to all the adults in charge of running the place, but he doesn't mind. She's a smiley, happy baby and Sid's content to keep walking her.

After lunch, the kids have a performance planned for them. Geno holds Valeriya again while Sid drinks his tea. He sits her on his lap so she can see the other kids singing and dancing. She babbles a lot and doesn't cry so Sid will take that to mean she enjoys it. Geno keeps talking to her in Russian, nonsense baby talk that keeps distracting Sid, but not in a bad way.

Geno's mom calls him after the performance and asks if they will be home for dinner. "Leaving now, mama," he tells her, watching Geno bounce Valeriya gently because her nap time was hours ago and she's getting cranky.

"We have to get going," he tells Geno.

Geno nods, but Sid notes that it's a little reluctant. "Should let this one get some sleep."

One of the volunteers offers to take her back to the cribs. Valeriya goes without fuss, rubbing a tiny fist over her face. "She liked you," the volunteer says, smiling at them. "She usually doesn't like strangers."

If Sid notices the wistful expression on Geno's face as the volunteer walks away, he doesn't say anything about it yet. He waits until they're in bed with the lights off because he has the crazy notion that it will make talking about this easier. "I think we should do it."

"Do what?" Geno whispers.

"Geno, come on," Sid says. He finds Geno's hand in the dark. Maybe it's not official, but they haven't been married in all but name for ten years for nothing. He knows Geno, knows that Geno's been thinking about Valeriya since they left the orphanage.

Geno laughs softly. "We always say we wait until we retire. You have three more years on your contract."

"But you're on the last year of yours."  
  
The Pens are going to offer Geno another contract next summer, but Sid knows he won't take it. His knee bothered him constantly in the playoffs and it won't be getting better any time soon. If one of them can be home most of the time, this feels possible. They can start a family right now if they both want to.

"You really want to?" Geno says, and it's the uncertainty in his voice that makes Sid wish they never had to wait. He gives in to the urge to kiss Geno, clumsily fumbling their mouths together in the dark.

"I really want to," he says. He expects to feel terrified admitting it aloud, but all he feels is... certain. He's always certain about Geno.

"I call my Russian agent tomorrow. Can start paperwork. Maybe take few weeks. Maybe more."  
  
Geno sounds nervous about all the steps they're going to have to go through, but he also sounds excited and _happy_ and that's really all that matters to Sid. He falls asleep without letting go of Geno's hand.


End file.
